Lucky Charms
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: They don't need any more luck; they're lucky enough to have each other. ShisuiRin.


_**IDIL's Note:** Yo. :) I am proud to present to you all the** first ever** Shisui/Rin fanfic here on ! :D Those who wish can take this as a crack pairing, though I did not write this to be a crack fic at all. The pairing just kinda wormed itself into my heart. :) I'm still desperate for some shreds of possibility for ObiRin, so this is one of those paths that it could live through. XD Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review! ;)_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

"You're ridiculous," she tells him, laughing as he materializes himself to her left and to her right numerous times, depositing gifts and flowers each time he appeares.

"You're welcome," he grins, picking up a bouquet of multi-coloured tulips and taking a seat beside her. "Happy birthday!"

She laughs harder, grinning back at him with love-filled eyes. "It's not even my birthday, Shisui!"

He shrugs casually, unfazed by her comment, placing a gift in her hands. "Oh well, I don't need a special occasion anyway. Open it up," he smiles warmly at her, and she thinks she likes that smile much better than the cold and indifferent expression he wears whenever he's going into battle.

She takes the gold wrapping paper off the package, and snuggles up against his side. "I like it when you're like this," she grins as he throws an arm around her shoulders.

"I bet you do," he teasingly replies. "Most girls like it when you shower them with gifts." He lets out an 'oomph' as she jabs her elbow in his side, now frowning up at him.

"That's not what I meant!" she protests hotly, and he can't help but turn pink as he thinks how adorable she looks right now. Her annoyed expression disappears back into a warm smile as she leans back into him. "I mean when you're happy. I like it when you're happy."

"I must admit that I share your sentiment. And you look good right now," he beams at her boyishly.

"Eh?" She seems confused by his statement, and can't help but become a little flustered, both by his words and by how much he looks like an older version of Obito when he does that. "I doubt that…my hair's probably all over the place…I worked in the operating room almost all day."

He laughs lightly while she tries to find something to match his laughter to. Though his laughter is light and airy, it doesn't sound like bells; it's much too deep, but it doesn't sound like a tuba or anything either. She gives up, deciding that, like everything else about him, his laughter is special and unique and she should never try to bring it down to the level of anything common or conventional. "That's not what I meant," his voice breaks her out of his thoughts, "I meant that you look good with me. We look good together."

She knows he's probably right, but she still wishes she could see just how they look together right now. Unconsciously, and guiltily, she wonders if she and Obito would have looked that good together, and decides that maybe they'd have looked the same or better or worse, but that doesn't really matter now because after all, he's dead, and she doubts she'd look as good with a decaying corpse than with a non-decaying living boy.

Shisui sees the glazed over look in her eyes, and immediately knows what she's thinking about. It's Obito, of course, and he can't help but feel a little jealous; he's losing her to his dead cousin. It seems that the very foundation of their relationship is Obito, that he's the only thing that brought her to him in the first place, and the only thing that keeps her here. He doesn't know whether he should be angry or grateful. The first time he had met her was when she came by with her former team and delivered the news to Obito's parents that their son would never be coming home. Needless to say, they did not take it well, especially when they saw the Sharingan implanted into Hatake Kakashi's head. They shook their heads and started yelling at them, blaming the other team members for what had happened.

Shisui had heard the commotion and jumped on the roof of their home to get a better view of what was going on. He saw Konoha's Yellow Flash hand Obito's parents his pair of goggles, and he knew what happened: Obito died. He couldn't help but feel a little sad at the news. Though Obito had only been a year older than him, he remembered the boy coming out to help him master various Katon techniques, and Obito was the first one at his side when the boy heard his father had been killed in action. Shisui would never forget that night; it was the first time since he was little that he'd allowed himself to cry, and that was only because Obito had sobbed fearlessly, without shame. He owes a lot to Obito, he knows that.

He knows that she does too. After all, Obito's the reason she's still alive after all this time. But even so, he still wishes sometimes that she could stop seeing him as Obito and Obito as him. He still wishes that she could look at him just once and realize that it's only Uchiha Shisui she's staring at, not Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Obito, because, as much as he'd like to pretend otherwise, it bothers him that she's merged the two of them together into one thought, one being; he doesn't really think that's fair sometimes. However, he never once brings it up; he simply lets her continue to think of them as one, and to adore whichever of the two she really wants to. He's seen what mentioning Obito can do to her, he's seen her pain, and he's made the decision that he doesn't want to see it any longer. For her, he'll hold his tongue. For her, he'll let it go. For her, he'll pretend it doesn't matter.

Shisui is snapped out of his thoughts as he hears her let out a joyous squeal. "Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" she gushes, taking the gift out of its gold box.

"You like it?" He grins at her – not that she can see; she's much too busy admiring the purple crystal butterfly pendant around her neck – and fastens it expertly at the base of her neck. "I got it from Lightning Country on my last mission; it's cute and reminded me of you. It's a good luck charm!"

"It's adorable, thank you," she tilts her head up and gives him a quick peck, "but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just thought you might like it, and I can't be losing you to other guys, now can I, Rin?" Even though he says this jokingly, the look in his eyes tells her that he's seriously worried about that happening.

"Shisui, that's a really irrational concern," she states bluntly. "I don't have anyone I'd go to."

Her comment doesn't seem to garner the proper reaction; he almost looks more unsettled now. "But what about…?"

Rin shakes her head. "No. I understand what you're saying, and no. Whatever happened between me and Hatake Kakashi is in the past." She gives him another peck and then snuggles further up against him. "You don't have to worry," she murmurs into his shoulder, "I'm all yours. Besides, I don't need a good luck charm; I have you! That means I must be lucky enough!"

He's not sure exactly if Obito is included in the "all yours", but he figures from the sincerity of her words and the way she's looking up at him now, she's seeing only him. Only Uchiha Shisui. The thought makes him happy, and he's beyond glad that for one moment, he's not sharing her with anyone, dead or alive. He beams brightly down at her and kisses the top of her forehead, snaking an arm around her waist; he'll milk this moment for all its worth, because he has no idea when he'll get a chance like this again. After all, she's perfect; kind and compassionate and warm, and he's a mess; a cold, corrupt, and confused Uchiha. He still marvels some days, like today, like now, at how their hands can fit together so well, like some errant pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that's been broken and modified. He sighs contentedly, and lowers himself to lie on the grass beneath him, pulling her down gently with him. Her head is on his chest now, and he knows that she can hear his heartbeat perfectly, just like he can feel hers. He smiles again, forgoing completely the trademark arrogant Uchiha smirk. She's all his, and he rather likes it that way.

She's all his, and he knows he's lucky.


End file.
